


Seeker

by Mnemosign26



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Varric recovering from breaking up with Bianca, You’ve heard of Bianca the crossbow? Meet Seeker the pen, with the help of Cassandra and Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosign26/pseuds/Mnemosign26
Summary: “Hey, Hawke! I found it!”“You found a writing implement. Congratulations.” She looks at him wryly.“No, I found it!” At Hawke’s blank expression, he elaborates. “Something to remind me of Cassandra. Meet Seeker.”
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras (past) - Relationship, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my Apple Watch in class lol. I like the idea of Varric wanting something to remind him of Cassandra when he’s off with Hawke and company, so here, have this small thing.

Varric looks sad, Cassandra observes. He’s been upset sometimes since the incident with Bianca, despite the fact that it was several months ago. Even when he had confessed his love for Cassandra, and she had told him she felt the same, he had still been at a low point, albeit a higher one than he had been in before this. 

They are back in Kirkwall now, visiting for a while. Seeing Hawke and the other again has been a relief to him, and he spends time keeping the city honest almost every day. He and Cassandra are still undecided as to whether they were actually going back anyway. It’s not as if they have anything else to do, as Varric always argues. 

He had never thought he would lose her, Cassandra knows. He wasn’t upset because she broke his heart - he was upset because he had thought she would always be present in his life, and now she was gone, out of his control. 

Varric sighs. 

“Are you alright, Varric?”

“I’m fine, Seeker. I just… I can’t believe she left. Don’t get me wrong,” he adds, holding up a finger to silence her, “I’m glad she did - she was more than a little rude by the end, and I would have broken it off anyway after our argument. Plus, you know I’ve loved you since I met you. But I thought she would always be there.”

“I understand,” she nods, “she was everything to you. You never expected her to leave.”

“Yes,” he nods, smiling at her, grateful to her for knowing how he felt, “yes, that’s it.” 

~~~

“Bianca, baby -” Varric breaks off, biting his lip. He reattaches the crossbow to his back. Then he sighs. 

Hawke looks over at him, concern visible in her eyes. “You alright?”

“Fine,” he grumbles, “I just need a new crossbow.”

“Oh, Varric,” Hawke shakes her head sadly. “You don’t need to get rid of Bianca.” 

“Of course I do! She’s gone!” He looks down at his hands. 

“No, you don’t,” she presses, “Bianca was a learning experience, right? So you shouldn’t forget. You should remember, and learn. Don’t get rid of the crossbow. Just - have a symbol of Cassandra, too.” 

They walk in silence for a while as he contemplates her words. “When did you get so wise, Hawke?”

“When I met you,” she grins.

He smirks back. “Aw, you’re sweet. I’m gonna tell everyone you said that, maybe put it in _The Champion’s Tale Part Two_.”

“You need to write it down?” 

“Can’t hurt. But I don’t have a pen.”

“Good thing we’re in Hightown. Plenty of stores around.”

~~~

“Welcome to my store. How can I help you?” A young, blonde human girl beams at them from behind the counter. 

The tiny store is filled from top to bottom with books, save for a small shelf in the corner that houses stationary. Varric immediately heads towards it, without a word. 

Hawke smiles at the girl, but rolls her eyes at the writer. “Sorry, inspiration has struck him. Needs to write it down.” 

She nods as Varric comes bustling back, clutching a shiny brown pen with a fine point. “Hey, Hawke! I found it!”

“You found a writing implement. Congratulations.” She looks at him wryly. 

“No, I found it!” At Hawke’s blank expression, he elaborates. “Something to remind me of Cassandra. Meet Seeker.” He gestures proudly to the pen. 

Hawke raises an eyebrow. “Well, that’s not what I expected. But why not?” She adds, laughing. 

The shopkeeper laughs, too. “Are you sure? That’s our most expensive product!”

Varric chuckles. “I’m not worried. She’s worth it.”


End file.
